powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ranger Who Came in from the Gold
The Ranger Who Came in from the Gold is the thirty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. This is the fourth episode of the Louie Kaboom arc. Synopsis Kat and Tanya are putting together a ballet about King Midas, but are a little short on props. So, they hire Bulk & Skull to hunt them down, which leads to them finding Louie Kaboom's Midas Monster, who starts turning literally everything into gold, including Jason. Plot Our story begins with the Power Rangers getting ready for the play King Midas, but they have a problem no props. Up on the moon Rita, Zedd, Finster, Rito, and Goldar are driving around in their RV Base, and Rita is being a backseat driver. Zedd hits a rock and punctures their tires and they have to change them. This will take some time and Rita ask what is Louie Kaboom up to? At the Machine Empire Base we all know Louie is up to no good, and has declared himself King of the Machine Empire. This makes Machina mad since she is the queen, but Louie locks her, and Sprocket in the dungeon. Louie then deploys a monster named Midas Hound to Earth to destroy Angel Grove. Back at the Youth Center the Power Rangers are practicing for the play, and still the prop problem has not been solved. Kat and Tanya solve this by sending Bulk and Skull to look for some props. Louie then announces he is the king of the Machine Empire and heads to Earth to deploy Midas Hound. Back in Angel Grove Bulk and Skull are looking for props. Behind them Louie deploys Midas Hound. Bulk and Skull pick him up and Midas Hound turns everything and everyone to gold. Bulk and Skull then run off back to the Youth Center. Bulk and Skull race back to the Youth Center and warn the Power Rangers about Midas Hound. Kat and Adam head to the park to stop Midas Hound. At the park they find Midas Hound; but he summons some Cogs, and the Power Rangers have no choice but to call backup. Klank and Orbus then make Midas Hound grow and he starts attacking Angel Grove and turning everything and everyone to gold. Zordon then summons the Power Rangers and sends them to the park. At the park they confront Louie Kaboom. Louie points Midas Hound at Jason, steals his powers, and turns him to gold. The Power Rangers retreat and Tommy goes back to spy on Louie. Back at the Power Chamber Alpha 5, Billy, and Zordon come up with a plan to break the Midas Curse placed on Jason. Suddenly the trouble alarms go off; on the Viewing Globe Midas Hound is attacking Angel Grove and turning everything to gold. Zordon informs them that once Midas Hound turns something to gold Louie feeds it to him and he becomes unstoppable. Zordon sends them back to the park and as a safety measure tells the Power Rangers to summon their Megazords. The Power Rangers fight Midas Hound but he freezes their Megazords making it impossible for them to move. Billy and Alpha then revive Jason, and send him back into the fight. Jason uses Pyramidas and attacks Midas Hound forcing him to transform into Midas Monster. Tommy then switches to his Battle Zord, and uses it to attack Midas Monster so he can get the Mega Zords unstuck. The ruby in the Golderizer is destroyed and the Midas Curse is broken. Midas Monster then fires chains at the megazords and Pyramidas preventing them from transforming into the Ultra Zord. Tommy summons the Zeo Zords and uses the Zeo Saber to cut the chains. With the chains cut Ultra Zord is formed and Midas Monster is destroyed for good. Louie then flees for the Machine Empire Base. Back on the Moon Rita, Zedd, Fester, Rito, and Goldar have changed the tire and head on their way Rita gives the map to Zedd, but it blinds him and they run over a probe and pop their tires again. Back to square one. At the Youth Center the Power Rangers preform their play King Midas, but since Bulk and Skull did not find the props they have to play King Midas and one of the servants. Since they never took dancing lessons they mess up and everyone gets a laugh. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Gold Zeo Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Walter Lang as Louie Kaboom (voice) *Dave Mallow as Midas Monster (voice) Notes *The original draft title for this episode was "The Midas Touch". *Bulk & Skull's participation in Kat's ballet will be referenced again in Turbo's "Weight And See". *The day after this aired, Jason David Frank and Rio Dekin co-starred as bullies in the Family Matters episode "Karate Kids". *The Midas Hound is one of the boss monsters featured in the PC game Power Rangers Zeo vs The Machine Empire *This episode's title is a nod to the film "The Stranger Who Came In From The Cold." Goofs *Before going to the Zord Holding Bay as he was told to, Adam returned to the park with the others and told them where he would be (though Tommy was the only one who hadn't heard Zordon's instructions to Adam). *When Orbus made the Midas Hound grow, he shot it with the enlarging energy without opening his mouth (the US Orbus prop being incapable of doing so). *Before teleporting to the Zord Holding Bay, Adam joined the others in summoning the Super Zeozords; his never came. *As the enlarged Midas Hound goldarizes Tanya’s Super Zeo Zord, it shows that it was goldarizing the Zord’s left arm and right leg, but when the Zord was done being goldarized, it was the left leg that was gold instead of the right. *Adam says that everything that turned into gold turned back to normal after the monster was destroyed, however eliminating the Midas Monster's Golderizer did that, as evident by the Super Zeozords. Songs *I Will Win (instrumental) *Calling For A Hero (instrumental) *Enemies Beware (instrumental) See Also (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) Category:Zeo Category:Episode